The world we are living in has entered into a new era with information prosperously being developed. All kinds of electronic and mobile communication products are invented due to the fast progress in computer science and technology. The fast development of the new products not only shortens time and space distances between people in different geographical areas, but also greatly influences our daily works or lives and it is unable to be apart therefrom. In response to all kinds of new information products being developed, especially to the notebook computers, most of the users become more critical with respect to the convenience in using them. Thus, whether the notebook computers being produced in the future can provide a more convenient and effective characteristic will be an indicator to decide whether the information technology owned by one country is more advanced than other countries.
Conventionally, from the birth of personal computers they are placed on a supporting surface (e.g., desk) due to its bulky size, heaviness, and for ease of operation. Thus, personal computers are also called desktop computers. Such computer typically comprises a monitor, a housing with a circuit board and other associated electronic components enclosed therein, and at least one input device (e.g., mouse or keyboard). The personal computers are downsized as the progress of electronics continues. As a result, a variety of portable computers are commercially available.
Early days portable computers are not lightweight. For example, a portable computer may have a weight of about 7 to 14 kilograms. As to a laptop computer, it typically weights about 4 to 7 kilograms. As to currently popular notebook computers, a typical one may only weight about 1 to 4 kilograms. A notebook computer, as self-explanatory, means the computer can be easily opened or closed just like opening or closing a notebook. Hence, notebook computers are advantageous for its portability and ease of operation. The notebook computer comprises a display, a housing, and at least one cable between the display and the housing. Further, at least one hinge is provided to interconnect the display and the housing in order for the display being rested on the housing while the notebook computer is not used. For using the notebook computer, a user can pivot the hinge to position the display at an optimum angle with respect to the housing. Thereafter, the user can input data into the computer by keying a keyboard of the computer. The data is then sent to the display via the cable and shown on the screen of the display for viewing.
The trend of developing notebook computers is slimness, compactness, and lightweight in consideration of weight and size. Moreover, an all-in-one notebook computer is constantly being sought. Nowadays, all-in-one notebook computers are dominant type of portable computers. It is understood that the information product market is very competitive. Also, a wide variety of notebook computers are available by many companies. Hence, all notebook computer manufacturers are under great pressure for obtaining a greater share of the market. In another aspect, more types of notebook computers available from different companies mean more selection options. It is concluded that if a notebook computer manufacturer wants to win over other competitive manufacturers how to provide user friendly, multi-functional yet inexpensive all-in-one notebook computers to vast consumers should be a deciding factor.
As stated above, a personal computer is typically placed on a desk due to its bulky size and heaviness. As to a notebook computer, it is appropriate to carry it due to the advantages of being slim, compact, and lightweight. But it is a great financial burden for a common people to buy two computers. Fortunately, newer models of personal computers available by computer manufacturers are featured by multi-function, user-friendly operation, and all-in-one design. Thus, it is desirable among computer manufacturers to provide more attractive notebook computers for providing more operation convenience to users in order to win in the market in view of the competitive information product market.